


Convergence

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, bartitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding yourself late at night in the waiting room of an A&E can be not as tedious as you feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenLadyAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLadyAnne/gifts).



Accidents happen even to the best and brightest, and that’s why he’s in the A&E, about to be treated for the nasty knife wound in his forearm. Bartitsu can only help you avoid blows to the torso; it’s your forearms that usually bear the worst of the damage. 

What really hurts is the thought that this happened during a quest for his brother. As much as he detests and mocks his brother, he usually helps him – after much negotiation, of course – when asked.   

Normally he wouldn’t think of this place, he dreads NHS medics and any other day he would head home and let himself be patched up by hands he trusts, but as it is, he’s bleeding profusely and he happens to like this suit and... 

...This one doctor is interesting. Largely overqualified, would earn more as a GP but apparently boring doesn’t work for him. Ex-military, wounded in action, obviously Afghanistan but better ask him about that one, spooking him wouldn’t do – omniscience can easily trip one from amazement into paranoia. 

The tedium of his day is much alleviated by the spark of a rather unprofessional interest in the doctor’s eyes. 

Over the stitches he plots how to keep this man close without compromising his Work. 

“So you’re looking for a flat-share? There’s a room at my brother’s....”

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to the [Butterfly Effect](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1317160) \- and a gift for [QueenLadyAnne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLadyAnne/pseuds/QueenLadyAnne) who requested John and Mycroft meeting first. 
> 
> Yes, apparently I am doing a series of alternate first meetings. If you happen to have a rare pair suggestion you'd like to see in a form of a 221B, I'm all ears.


End file.
